The disclosure generally relates to a technique and system to control a driver state.
Electronic systems typically employ the use of current drivers for purposes of using relatively low or no current signaling to control various devices in the system, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), motors, high power transistors, etc. A typically current driver may include a transistor, such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistor (MOSFET), to control the current to the device. The MOSFET conducts current through its drain-source path, depending on a voltage between the gate and source terminals of the MOSFET.